Through The Swirl Of Akumas
by Fundant
Summary: When Emma( a girl who's life is shredded apart after befriending a slut and her friends)and a few kids who impacted her life as it is today,all get trapped in a swirl of butterflies,they end up in the Miraculous Realm. Their life turns out to be a scam. How will they get out? Who can they trust? Will they learn what true love really is? And will Emma accept her gift and destiny?


Emma sighed. School had been irksome. After finding out her so called 'Best Friend', Kayla, spread lies behind her back to her crush- well should she call him her crush?  
He used to be sweet, but all that changed at the beginning of this year. She didn't know how, but he became extremely rude, in a humorous way of course. After all, he didn't want people to loath him. He was, popular, the class clown, and a dedicated boyfriend. Another sigh escaped her mouth.  
His girlfriend... She was everything Emma wasn't. She was smart, strong, popular, talented, and beautiful. Well more than Emma could ever be. So she assumed him of more of an ex-crush.  
Anyways, back to Kayla. A few weeks ago, Kayla spilled lies about her to him and his friends. She found out the next day, when a friend of hers, Cindy informed her the deets and why he and his friend were acting weird.  
So she tried to ignore Kayla and her group of sluts as much as possible, but she would slip up sometimes here and there. And today, even with all that focus to her surroundings, she forgot that Kayla got detention. So when going to her next class, she passed the d-ten room, only to collide with Kayla. She looked up with a questioning, brave face, but on the inside she was dying. Luckily, the teacher was right behind them, so Kayla got up and offered a hand to her. When she took it, Kayla pinched it with her long, sharp nails. At first Emma felt pain, but that quickly changed to rage. It took everything Emma had to not scratch, punch, or slap Kayla. She quickly said, thanks and rushed off to class.  
So yeah, school had been pretty crappy. And it was not just Kayla. She failed her algebra test, sucked on volleyball 101 in gym, and had to get teased by her ex-crush... for the 10th time that day.  
Then, came literature. That was her last and most favorite class of the day, other than choir. She felt at peace in there. It was where all her stress and struggles would fly away, and all just with a pen and paper. But today, Kayla's friend, Destini, had to "Accidently" spill water over a new story she was writing.  
She couldn't take it anymore **.** She ran. She ran as far as her legs could carry her. She ran straight through the entrance of the school. While running she actually saw her ex-crush, Jayden and his little band of friends. And what she would laugh at if tears weren't threatening to fall from her eyes, was the fact the he actually looked sorry for her. Oh and did she forget to mention that his girlfriend, Rose was there as well. Well she was and so were Emma's friends, Cindy, Laci, and Angel. She assumed that they were helping the coaches with something according to all the boxes full of P.E equipment.  
But Emma didn't care, she ran away from them all. And went to the forest near her school. She sat down on a stump and started crying. Truth be told, her life used to be pretty great. She had many friends who supported her, was an aspiring singer and writer, pretty popular, and was a school leader with many followers. Not to mention was friends with Jayden and a few of his friends. But it all changed when the new girl Kayla befriended her.  
When there were no more tears coming out of her eyes and her sobbing had shortened down to a few hiccups she heard footsteps. She assumed it was a few of the people in the field who saw her run. And turns out her hunch was true. Jayden, Rose, Felicity, Cindy, Laci, and Angel all showed up ready to rescue her. Even Kayla and Destiny showed up. They really did look pitiful of her except for the 2 bitches who looked like they just won the lottery. "Look you can all go back, I just-", Emma was protesting until she was cut off with a shriek.  
Everyone looked at Kayla who caused that insufferable noise. She was looking straight ahead, her face frozen like she just saw a ghost. "What is it now Kayla?!", Rose asked. "L-l-l-look ov-v-v-ver th-th-there.", Kayla said pointing north. Everyone followed her gaze and gazing a few feet away from them were a bunch of giant black and purple butterflies.  
"What are those?", Laci whispered. "They seem familiar... it's like I've seen them before but not in reality.", whispered Angel. "What do you mean you've seen them somewhere?", whispered Cindy. "Me too, but I can't put a finger on it.", whispered Emma. "OH SHUT UP EMMA, BECAUSE OF YOU WE ARE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!", shouted Destini. And as soon as she had said that the butterflies started heading their way.  
" _REALLY DESTINI! YOU HAD TO YELL!_ ", Felicity whisper shouted. "Who cares, JUST RUN!", Jayden had said. They all started to run, but then the illuminating butterflies came from all around, herding them together in a circle. "DON'T HARM US GET THAT BITCH", "AHHH", "GET AWAY FROM US", "SHOO", "GET AWAY", "LEAVE US ALONE", everyone started to ramble on and on.  
But the butterflies ignored them and started creating a tornado of black and purple mist around the group. Their cries for help could not be heard anymore as the tornado shielded them from the outside world. But they still kept screaming until their oxygen level had turned thin. They all fainted one by one just as they were lifted high into the air.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS, IT IS ME FUNDANT!  
** **  
FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T READ MY FANFICTION,** The Miraculous Theater, **PLEASE GO AND READ IT, I'M SURE YOU'LL LIKE IT.**

 **AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ MY FANFIC, WELCOME BACK! AND I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IT'S JUST THAT I LOST ALL MY CHAPTERS FROM WORD AND THE IDEAS I HAD FOR THE FANFIC FROM MY COMPUTER GETTING HACKED. SO I LOOKED AT MY CURRENT COMPUTER FILES, BUT NOTHING COULD BE FOUND. I WAS ALSO REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL, SO I COULDN'T UPDATE EVEN IF I WANTED TO. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE THOUGH, PLEASE UNDERSTAND AND DON'T LOSE FAITH IN ME.**

 **AND NOW FOR EVERYONE I REALLY HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THIS FANFIC, IT WAS NOT MY IDEA TO DO IT, BUT MY FRIEND INSISTED THAT I WOULD. SO HERE I AM NOW. AND I AM HAVING A LOT OF FUN WRITING IT ALREADY!**

 _-Fundant_


End file.
